


Scars

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack Kline Whump, POV Jack Kline, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Scars, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack discovers new marks on himself after the events of 13x23 "Let the Good Times Roll."





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15 of Whumptober 2019.  
Prompt: scars

It was when he was taking his shirt off that he first noticed them. The first night without his powers and Jack had to clean himself up. He did it mechanically, not feeling, dead inside. His powers were gone, Lucifer was dead, he’d nearly killed himself, Michael had Dean.

Sam had helped him too his room, past Castiel who was sitting on the steps, staring at nothing, distraught, and then he’d picked out some clean clothes for him and told him to wash up. He’d also let him know where the pain medicine in the bathroom was, and told him how much to take. Jack didn’t even know how to take it. Swallowing pills? How was that even possible?

But that was a problem in another few minutes.

Now he stared down at his bare chest, fingers brushing over the slight indents in his skin over and over again.

What were they?

They were rigid, off-color, but still skin. There were a ton of them, and they were about the size of a knife blade. There was still the shallow wound in his chest from that night, but these, they were old. But how…? There were raw, rounded marks as well. It made Jack think of bullets, and when he turns he saw more on his back.

Were these scars?

He’d seen a few that Sam and Dean had. Castiel had offered to take care of them, but they seemed to like keeping a few, reminders that they weren’t invincible. But where had these come from? Jack had only lost his powers this night.

There was a ridge across his throat, and he leaned into his mirror, gingerly feeling at it, and wincing at the pain.

It was where Lucifer had sliced into him to get at his Grace, to take it all for himself.

Jack went back to studying the ones on his chest.

The scars from the bullets, he remembered them. They were from Tombstone, during the firefight when he’d killed the security guard. He hadn’t meant to, and he’d gotten shot at. Were they appearing on his skin now because he was no longer… _him?_

Oh no. Oh no, did this mean he was marked for life? That he’d always be weak?

And what about the others?

The ones on his back, were those from Dean’s warning shots earlier that day when Jack had tried to attack that boy?

What had he been thinking? He shouldn’t have tried to hurt anyone!

And the others, the ones from the knife…

Jack’s hand shook as he moved it from his chest. His knees gave out, and he hurried back, collapsing onto his bed. His mouth felt dry.

They were from his first night in the bunker, when he’d…

When he’d…

_When I tried to kill myself._

Jack clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as his mind went back to that time.

He hadn’t known what he was then.

And he didn’t know now.

He couldn’t kill himself then, but now…

Now he didn’t even want to.

Now he just wanted his dads.

He wanted all of them, even Dean.

Jack sniffled, and then got up and set to cleaning the blood off of his face, using a cloth that was hanging over the sink. There was a knock on his door.

“You good?” Sam asked, checking in on him, voice rough with emotion.

Jack felt at the scars on his chest, lips turning down as his felt of their bumps and ridges, cringing at how _awful_ they felt. He wiped the cloth over them, too rough about it, hoping he could wipe them away, but they were still there.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

The scars remained.


End file.
